Neglected sky
by chibi vocaloid
Summary: What if Tsuna had been ignored by his older brother Giotto when Giotto gained his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I just did this one-shot randomly... hope you enjoy it... it is not really a one shot

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

#final entry

My name is Tsuna

My older brother was anti-social but at the same time popular.

His name was Giotto, he had sky blue eyes and messy spiked up hair that was a bold blond.

Unlike me who has messy spiked up brown hair but had brown eyes with a mix of gold in one and a mix of silver in the other.

Giotto was a big hit with the girls but was shy. Though I was called a freak and a demon for my eyes colour.

When suddenly this baby comes and Giotto suddenly gets new friends.

Now Giotto doesn't even know I excsit anymore.

Mama and Papa don't even look at me anymore.

And now I have decieded to find a family who will love me.

And if my family finds this then, Ciao Mia Famiglia.

Tsunayoshi ex member of the Sawada family

P.S Don't look for me I'm happy now

...

There was no sound.

Giotto, Nana and Iemitsu were shaking when they read his diary.

How long has it been since they talked to him, how long has it been since they gave him hugs and told him they love him...

Without them...

He was forced to mature.

He was forced to make his own food.

He had to teach himself.

He had been neglected by them and he left.

Reborn grabbed the diary and frowned.

He was partly the reason Tsuna left. The boy approched him many times but he just ignored in favour of training Giotto.

The boy was only 5 and didn't understand but was forced to.

The guardians read the page and were shocked.

The boy had asked them about some things but they just ignored him and went with Giotto.

Outside everything was still, then the rain started falling,mist came ,the clouds turned dark, the sun no longer shun, lightning struck, the storm came and the sky turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Neglected sky part 2

Tsuna woke up and looked at his clock, it read 6:50. Tsuna stretched and rubbed his tired eyes.

When he was about half way to the dining room he heard shouting from the inside.

He opened the big wooden doors to find himself looking at a banner the had written on it, in burnt orange, "Happy birthday Tsuna!"

Suddenly someone hugged him from behind.

"Happy birthday Tsu-chan~~~" a certain pineapple said while smirking and passed him a small box.

"Arigato Mukuro-nii" Tsuna said and was almost chocked to death by the hug.

"Tsu-chan you are sooo, CUTE!" Mukuro squealed and slowly let go when a certain skylark's KI (killer intent) started to appear.

"Haha hey Mukuro, let me have a turn" another boy appeared.

"Hm~~ fine but only because it's Tsu-chan's birthday Mukuro smirk once more before dissappearing into mist.

Haha Happy birthday Tsuna" Takashi said patting his head.

Tsuna smiled a 50 kilo watt smile the made Takashi put on sun glasses.

"Arigato Takashi-nii... Um but where did Mukuro-nii go?" Tsuna said a bit too innocently and his cute pout wasn't helping either the maids, butlers from having major nose bleeds. (Plus the hidden guardians)

"He probaly went somewhere nice" Takashi said struggling to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

"Oi! Baseball idiot stop looking at Juudiame like that!" Another loud voice shouted, making both of the boy's heads turn towards the speaker.

"Hayato-nii what are you doing!" Tsuna exclaimed, in mild shock, as he was picked up bridle style no less.

"Protecting you Juudiame" Hayato said and was about to shout something else when he heard another pair of footsteps.

"Let go off him or I will bite you to death" a certain skylark said and Tsuna looked up.

"Kyo-nii!" Tsuna shouted and hugged him in joy, which made Kyoya smile, and the rest looked at Kyoya in jealousy.

"Kyo-nii will you be staying?" Tsuna asked and Kyoya gave him a rare smile.

(Kyoya usually goes on missions and Tsuna doesn't get to see him a lot)

"Of course Tsunayoshi, it is your birthday after all" Kyoya said hugging him.

"Now now don't be jealous, you will all get your turn. Maybe" another male voice said whispering the last part. Tsuna ran to hug him.

"Fon-nii" Tsuna shout as he made in contact with the man and almost knocking him over in the progress.

"Wow Tsuna you are getting stronger" Fon said smiling, ignoring the glares he was getting, and hugged Tsuna back.

After the contact with Fon all his other family members came out.

That included the Millfiore, Luche, Aria and Yuni and also the rest of the tenth generation.

Tsuna smiles as he was surrounded by his family, not his old one but his real family, who love and care for him.

This was his home and he loved it.

Hello everyone I know it was supposed to be a one-shot but people like it so it is going to be a multi chapter story.

Hope that is okay...

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident with Tsuna, Giotto spent most of his time trying to find him, Iemitsu and Nana looked as well but none of them found their lost child.

Giotto's guardians were rethinking their actions towards Tsuna.

G's mind

'Maybe if I didn't ignore him, he would still be here' G thought sadly.

_Flashback_

_"Um... excuse me mister G, can you h-" Tsuna started to asked G but was rudely interrupted_

_"Go irritate someone else brat, I'm busy" G shouted before going to look for Giotto, not seeing the broken look on the young brunette's face but he heard the 5 year old mumble_

_"I guess I irritate everybody with my presents, sigh, I guess its happy birthday to me then" and G heard light footsteps as he ignored the guilt piling up in his chest._

_Flashback_

Daemon's mind

'Nufufufu I don't care about a brat' Daemon thought but his feelings were betraying his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Mister Daemon... Um can you help me with something?" The 4 year child asked the illusionist but was only ignored._

_"Um... Mister Daemon? Mister... " Tsuna tried to get his attention but was ignored again._

_'Sigh'"I guess I just a mistake, no one talks to me anymore, everyone ignores me even ni- Giotto and his friends. Well time to make dinner for myself" And the boy ran away with tears running down his face._

_Daemon saw those tears but just ignores it like he ignores the pain in his heart._

_Flashback end_

Knuckle's mind

"I have committed a great sin, God please forgive me and watch over that child" Knuckles silently prayed for the boy and his forgiveness.

_Flashback_

_"Mister... Mister... Mister" Tsuna called trying to get the priest's attention but each time being ignored._

_"I guess maybe I should stop trying to get people no notice my existence" Tsuna mumbled and silently walked away._

_Knuckle just followed Giotto as he ignored the brunette and his guilt._

_Flashback end_

Alaude's mind

'I don't care, I don't care, I don't... care... I care' Alaude chanted.

_Flashback_

_Alaude watched as the 5 year old brunette walked out of the house in the middle of the night._

_"I guess I'll have to go to uncle Tsuyoshi's tonight..." he heard the boy say and saw the boy get hurt on the way there by boys about his age._

_Tsuna just brushed it off and continued his way to Takesushi._

_Flashback end_

Asari's mind and Lampo's mind

'What happened...? I wish I was there' both the men thought.

Reborn almost shot himself for being so weak, he hated himself for letting this happen, but he knew he had to help to find the lost Sawada.

Giotto searched Tsuna's room for any clues but found nothing. Until he found a small note book he opened it to find a number and it was 712, next to the number were the words 'how many times the ignored me in a year'.

Giotto almost burst into tears but stayed strong and he was going to find Tsuna and say sorry but he hoped his little brother was okay.

Nana and Iemitsu suddenly remembered and certain Nono's advice.

_Flashback_

_"Nana, Iemitsu remember don't spoil one child over the other, okay?"Nono said and Nana nodded._

_"It won't turn out well" Nono said and smiled._

_Flashback end_

They should have done that but they ended up forgetting.

Outside the sky turned darker.


End file.
